


三次Crowley都成功把Aziraphale气走，一次他没有。

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Series: 好兆头系列 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: British Comedy, Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, fashion - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: 如题。看完剧心血来潮的产物。





	三次Crowley都成功把Aziraphale气走，一次他没有。

（一）

 

一个天使和一个恶魔坐在圣詹姆斯公园的河畔长椅上。

 

被M16的白面包和FSB的大列巴碎片喂得肥肥胖胖的鸭子们列队从水上滑过。是的，滑过。或者说水从鸭子上滑过。从某种意义上两者都对。

 

看上去像天使的那个说话了。“六个星期前的这个时候本来世界是要被毁灭的。”

 

“Not quite。”看上去像恶魔的那个回答。“还差十三秒。”要知道，在一个大部分时候都被多云，浓雾和暴雨占据的城市里你很难看见一个总是戴着黑色太阳镜的家伙。而如果你看见了这个家伙，那么可能性只有两种：第一，他是个非人类。第二，他是美国人。

 

天使瞥了一眼他的手表。防水，自动机械，高级定制。就像他的西装和精心修饰的发型。他有时觉得对一个恶魔来说Crowley太过讲究。不过要是以天使的标准来衡量，Crowley只能算做邋遢-----没有天使会穿一件扣子没扣全的衬衫。唉，天使想，他太过戏剧化，生命里每时每秒都在追求“style”。就像他长挂在口头的那句，“If you gonna do it，do it with style.”时尚。他终于想起了这个人类造的词。Crowley总是时尚地一塌糊涂。天堂和地狱花了十几个世纪也没弄明白什么是时尚。他和Crowley至今还在争论格子衬衫到底是那一边的创造。

 

“Crowley。” Aziraphale试着打破两人之间尴尬的沉寂。就像鸭子的脚蹼拍击水面。“你觉得我……时尚吗？”

 

恶魔转向他。Aziraphale看不见他的眼睛，但他能想象到墨镜后的那双蛇眼一定惊异地瞪大了。因为恶魔此时正张着嘴，明显处于一种“你他妈刚刚说了什么”和“这天使终于疯了”之间的混沌状态。在他那魔鬼的脑子里数以百万的神经元将信号从一头传到另一头，忙着计算出Crowley该做出什么样的反应。Aziraphale几乎可以听到他大脑额叶运转的声音-----他思考的声音比游戏本的风扇噪音还大。Aziraphale讨厌笔记本。它们十分吵闹，而科技永远不是他的长项。

 

然后他听见Crowley爆发出一阵魔鬼般的狂笑。字面意义上的，以及比喻意义上的，魔鬼的狂笑。

 

天使的脸变红了。“花呢格纹也没那么糟吧。对的。肯定没那么糟。”他喃喃自语，仿佛想要说服他自己。“可不像现在的年轻人，穿着那些几乎要挂到屁股上的麻袋似的的裤子走来走去。”

 

“你真是可爱（lovely）,老伙计。”恶魔止住大笑，转而开始窃笑。“非常绅士的装束，但是不合时宜，且和时尚一丁点儿也不沾边。即便是在复古式服装里。”

 

“一点儿也不？至少有一点点吧。”天使用手指比划着“一点点”。

 

“一点儿也不。”恶魔重复道。他看着Aziraphale失望地放下手指，十分享受他的沮丧。嘿，这毕竟是他的本性使然，怪不得他。

 

“好吧，那照你来说，我该怎么样才能变得---潮？” Aziraphale用舌头卷着那个陌生的音节。他忽然觉得哈米吉多顿的影响还没有消失。

 

“Be careful what you wish for。”Crowley嘶嘶地说。“一个天使，居然向一个恶魔寻求建议。你准备好能负担起的代价了吗?”

 

“哦，看在上帝的份上，Crowley。”天使几乎要翻白眼了。注意，是几乎。他忽然像是想起了什么似的，转头问：“你们恶魔真的干过和人类签订契约以获取他们灵魂的事儿么？”

 

“那是老故事了。自从律师这个职业被发扬光大后就没什么存在的必要了。”他耸耸肩。

 

“我就知道。”天使咕哝着，“ Paul Bergrin和Bill Cosby当然是你们那一边的。”

“Cosby不是。下面只负责给他植入了一颗种子------就像----就像12年那部电影里演的一样。生根发芽还是要靠他自己，你知道？”

天使叹了口气。“上帝啊，Crowley，报出你的价码就是了。”

恶魔的眼中闪过恶作剧的亮光。天使立刻意识到了他的错误，不过为时已晚。

“真的？”他嘶嘶的声音又回来了。兴奋的时候他就会现出…蛇尾巴。这是figure of speech，pay no attention，各位。

“让我嘶嘶嘶亲一下怎么样嘶嘶嘶？”他凑到老朋友的耳朵边，分开的蛇信子舔着天使的耳垂。

Aziraphale的脸立刻变得比伊甸园里的苹果还红。“Don't be ridiculous！”他被吓得声音变得又尖又细，就像那些周日教堂合唱队里的男童。接着他才意识到他又被玩弄了。

“你这条该死的老蛇。”他站起身，气鼓鼓地往前走，走到一半又突然地转回身。“甚至别该死地跟着我！”

“我连动都没动一下。”恶魔故意将他本就叉开的双腿分得更开。“不信的话你可以过来亲自验证。嗯？”好吧，他从来没见过Aziraphale可以这么红。你很难相信一个人-----或者天使----可以红成这样。他看上去不再是一个苹果了，而是像刚被煮沸了。他气得什么话都说不出来。像是觉得这还不够，Crowley又冲着他喊，“不就是一个吻吗！（Come on，it’s just a kiss）”

有路人纷纷转头看着他们。Aziraphale尴尬地站在那儿，背后是一群游来游去的鸭子。Crowley对此心满意足。要知道，他的字典里可没有“尴尬”一词（实际上他也不读书），但Aziraphale那古典优雅的词典（还是带着签名的第一版）里一定有。

Aziraphale扬长而去。恶魔在身后哈哈大笑。 

 

（二）

 

一个天使和一个恶魔坐在圣詹姆斯公园的河畔长椅上。

“我本来不想来的，你知道。”像天使的那个开口说。耳朵还是有点红。“基于我还留存着上次的记忆，你这条狡猾的老蛇。”

“但你还是来了。”像恶魔的那个指出。两人之间陷入了沉默。鸭子在水面上游来游去，看出两人没有给它们面包屑的打算后生气地游走了。

“如果你想要些新衣服的话，我可以带你去逛逛街，Aziraphale。”恶魔说，“让你变得‘潮’一些。”

“停止模仿我说话，老蛇。” Aziraphale说，“如果我再从你话里嗅出一点儿含沙射影的意思，我就……”恶魔挑起眉头看着他。“我就……再也不见你了。”

他们先去了一些商场，诸如Fortnum & Mason ，Harrods之类的地方。Crowley提议过网购，但天使显然更喜欢看得见摸得着的东西。

 

“这年头只有中老年人才逛实体店。”Crowley抱怨。Aziraphale警告地瞪了他一眼。

 

Crowley举手表示投降。他扭着一种奇特、愉快的步伐走在前面。Aziraphale显然不能接受一些太过流行的品牌。实际上他不能接受一切会使他露出手腕以上部分的衣服。

 

“这真是太轻浮了。” Aziraphale捏着一条印着巨大LOGO的深蓝色T恤。但紧接着他就发出了一声惊叫。“天哪！他们居然把撒旦印在衣服上！”

 

“那是属于一个金属乐队的标志。”恶魔不耐烦地解释，Aziraphale还是很茫然地站在那里。他不想继续解释下去，因为他知道Aziraphale这辈子都不可能理解金属音乐，以及为什么有些人类会把地狱，自杀，撒旦崇拜一类的词汇写进歌里去。

 

但果然他该死地发问了。“什么是金属音乐？”

 

“你不会喜欢的。”

 

“多半不会，但麻烦解释下好吗？”

 

此时他不知道谁更烦人。某个在他做演讲时提问“什么是计算机？”的地狱公爵，或是某个执着于“什么是金属乐”的天使。“金属乐是摇滚乐的一种，演唱题材多是反映人类社会的阴暗面。有些人崇拜撒旦，但大部分时候撒旦在这些人类的认知里更像是一种用来反映现实的概念。”

 

天使点点头。“不崇拜撒旦的话，那我就用不着担心了。”他拿起另一件白色的西装外套，又拿了一件白色衬衫。“我觉得这些不错。”

 

“你们天使只穿浅色是吗。肯定很无聊吧。”

 

“你非得每次都和我抬杠吗Crowley。”

 

天使消失在了试衣间。出来的时候他还穿着原来的衣服。“有再大一号的码吗？非常感谢。”导购小姐走开去后Crowley迫不及待地凑了过去。“又增肥了，Aziraphale？”

 

“闭嘴，老蛇。”

 

“也许少吃点可丽饼？”他假模假样地提着建议，伸手去摸天使的肚子。后者闪开了。

 

Crowley掀开自己的衬衫。露出腹部，“瞧瞧看，天使。我可……”话没说完衬衫就被Aziraphale猛地按回去。“这可是公共场合，你该死地想什么呢？！”他后退一步，环视四周，总觉得人人都在盯着他们看。“从现在起我不认识你，Crowley。”他飞也似地逃跑了。

 

“Oh，you do！”背后Crowley冲着他大喊。这时人们都回头看着在商场里奔跑着的天使了。

 

（三）

 

一个天使和一个恶魔坐在圣詹姆斯公园的河畔长椅上。

 

鸭妈妈领着一堆鸭宝宝从河中间游过。水从它们中间滑开。

 

“我想我说了我不认识你。我们见过面吗，先生？”像天使的那个说。

 

“我很抱歉，Aziraphale，但你自己确实胖了些。我只是在指出事实。”像恶魔的那个说。“我可不想你因为胆固醇太高或者心肌梗塞而毁掉这具身体。我想你对哈米吉多顿那事儿应该还有些记忆。”

 

“是啊。被迫和一个灵媒共享躯体的感受确实难以忘怀。”他干巴巴地说。Aziraphale转了转眼珠。他才不打算告诉他他回家后买了台体重秤的事呢。而且Crowley在这点上确实没有说错。他的确需要注意一下体重问题了。

 

“Crowley先生？”一个邮递员幽灵一般冒了出来。“这儿有一份您的邮件，请您签收。”

 

Crowley快速地签了名。当然，不是他的本名。有时候他真觉得这些皇家邮政的员工比起快递员更应该属于情报机构，收债公司或是地下暗杀组织。他们在哪儿都能找到你，哪怕你是在圣詹姆斯公园喂鸭子或者在公共厕所坐着玩手机。

 

“给你的。”恶魔把盒子扔给他。Aziraphale怀疑地看了他一眼，但还是撕开了封条。接着他的眼睛瞪大了。“哦！Crowley！哦！哦！谢谢你！Crowley！你真是一个非常好的、贴心的朋友！”

 

“请别这样喊我。”这次轮到恶魔畏缩了。不是尴尬。畏缩（cringe）。恶魔才不会和贴心，好（kind）之类的词联系起来呢。他试图转移话题,用一种故作轻松，带着调情意味的语气说，“和我一起共进午餐如何，天使？”

 

“没问题。”天使兴高采烈地说。“就去Ritz吧。”

 

然后他们就坐在了那家餐馆里。

 

“我看起来怎么样？”天使满心欢喜地问他。他穿着Crowley送的，上次看上的白色衬衫和西装外套，打着一条灰色的-----领带，漂亮的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。他看上去不再像是从50年代穿越过来的了。他看起来真他妈该死地闪耀。看在撒旦和上帝的的份上。

 

“好极了，很适合你，我的朋友。”Crowley本想再调侃几句关于体重的话题，但他最终选择没有。“你看上去该死地棒。”

 

他觉得嘴唇很干。

 

“我很高兴听见你这么说。”他冲Crowley微笑。哦，撒旦在下！

 

整顿饭的时间Crowley都在神游。他习惯了被Aziraphale所困扰，就像在巴黎的那一次，Aziraphale总是那么善良而顽固，而很多时候要不是Crowley追踪而来他准死了好几万次了。但六千多年了他还没有像现在一样这么困扰过。

 

他试图分析。然后他停住了。被自己吓到了。这可能吗？

 

他盯着Aziraphale，对方正在讲一些关于史前恐龙化石的奇闻异事。接着天使停下了，露出担忧的表情。“你还好吗，Crowley？”

 

“我很好。”他礼貌地叫来一个服务员，付完账后把小费放到餐巾纸底下，然后起身向门外走去。Aziraphale跟着他，他不用回头都能看见他脸上不知所措的表情。

 

还是Crowley开车。但这期间谁都没有说话。只有Queen的You're My Best Friend在车内回响。它本来该是一盒工业金属磁带的。

 

本特利在书店门口停下。谁都没有动。最后还是Aziraphale犹豫着开口了。“你想……进来坐坐什么的吗，Crowley？”

 

“不。”突兀的答案。两人都因此畏缩了一下。

 

“好吧，我是说，如果你不想要我在这儿-----”Aziraphale说。他看起来有些像是被伤到了。就像是关于圣水的那次。他坐在副驾驶，泪水似乎要从眼睛里涌出来，但始终坚持不看Crowley。

 

“我很抱歉，Aziraphale。”恶魔好奇他的声音是怎么能听上去那么冷酷无情的。“祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

 

Aziraphale给出的回应是起身打开车门。他关门的动作依然优雅，但力道比平常重了一些。他移动的步伐也比平常快了一些。Crowley从后视镜里看着他的身影消失在书店门后的一片灯火通明里。他前方是一条十字路口，人群熙熙攘攘地从他车窗前走过。有家庭，有情侣，有朋友。

 

Bloody fucking hell。

 

那一瞬间他从未感到如此孤独。

 

（四）

 

一个恶魔坐在圣詹姆斯公园的河畔长椅上。

 

今天圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子依然在河中心游来游去。恶魔朝前伸出手去，面包屑随风飘散，最终落到湖中。Crowley看了一眼表。距离约定时间已经过了半个小时。他仰起头靠在椅背上，牙关咬紧，接着终于让一声低吼从嗓子深处泄出来。

 

他他妈的再次把一切都搞砸了，是不是？

 

“你最好对这一切有个解释。”

 

天使的声音从背后传来。他终究还是来了。Aziraphale坐到了他旁边。神情依然别扭。“不然我真的要不跟你说话了。你想要那样吗？”

 

Crowley抓了抓他耳后有着刺青的一小块皮肤。“不。”

 

“那这该死的到底是怎么回事？”‘该死的’已经是天使词汇里最接近粗鲁的那个了。Crowley思考着什么时候能让他说一次‘fuck’或者‘shit’。他不相信有人能终其一生都不说脏话。

 

“我觉着好像有点儿嘶嘶嘶爱上你了，Aziraphale。”

 

天使的眉头向上挑起。“就是为了这个？我也爱你，Crowley，尽管有时候你挺招人嫌的。”

 

“我不知道。我们作为朋友太过亲密，作为恋人又太他妈奇怪了。”操我的生活。还有错过的下午茶(Aziraphale为此看上去更加地心烦意乱)。恶魔想。他们前面站着一对情侣，男的在喂鸭子。他们其中起码有一个是美国特务。首先，没有一个纯正的英国人会在下午茶时间在外晃悠。再者，那些胃口被各国特工养刁了的鸭子们已经对只有美国人能忍受的工厂里大规模批量生产的速成面包失去耐心。它们不屑一顾地游离了那些面包屑。“想想看，Aziraphale，六千年了，我们一起经历了那么多，敌人，朋友，而现在我甚至不知道该如何定义我们的关系。”

 

Aziraphale 像是被逗笑了。这让Crowley放松下来。“啊，人性，太人性了。为什么要纠结于用人类的框架定义自己，或是我们呢？”他低头看着自己的手套。“我承认之前的反应有点儿过激了。唉，我也犯了被人类社会规则束缚的错误。不过在地球上漫游这么久，有时候我都快忘记我是个天使的事实了。”

 

Crowley哼哼唧唧。“我可没忘记我是个恶魔过。”

 

“是的，你没忘过。”

 

恶魔顿住了。刚才他妈的 Aziraphale是不是凑过来亲了他？？！

 

“What the hell on earth you just did……？”

 

“付账。”天使理所当然地说。“作为你帮我变潮的等价交换。”然后他咯咯地笑起来，伸手搂过老朋友的肩膀，又在他脸颊上印下一吻。

 

这回轮到恶魔的耳尖发红了。

 

FIN。

\------盗梦空间！

\------ 什么？哦上帝啊请务必把眼睛放在路上我的老伙计！我们刚才差点撞上那辆卡车！！

\-------我想起来了！那部将如何将概念植入人类思想的在12年上映的电影！是盗梦空间！

\------ ……

……

…

..

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> FSB：俄罗斯联邦安全局。
> 
> Paul Bergrin：美国前律师，涉及密谋谋杀一名证人，贿赂，诈骗，勒索，贩毒，拉皮条。被判终身监禁。
> 
> Bill Cosby：美国谐星，社会活动家，受到多项性侵指控。
> 
> 啊，人性，太人性了：Human, All Too Human，出自尼采。


End file.
